Silent Night
by the American Revolution
Summary: One night, 5 deaths. The cause: Lunatic passion.


Silent Night- by: the American Revolution

Hey guys, well our first topic of discussion - To & From. I would really like it if you read that story. It's one of mine, and I am just really anxious to hear what you think about it. Next topic-Short stories; from now on most of the things I post on here will be short stories, although I am working on something for Harry Potter, and it won't be a short story, but know that THIS as in the story you about to read, IS a SHORT STORY, thank you and enjoy the show! …Or the…the story…which ever you prefer…OH! Um I got a Xanga so if you want to check that out you can. My name is:

**Cap10flufNstuf**

So check it out if you want, and leave a comment! I'll do the same for you!

1. Silent Night

Yumi stepped out of the shower, being careful not step on the wet tiles of the bathroom floor. She stood in front of the mirror soaking the rug beneath her feet. Something was different about the house. It was so quiet, almost…silent. No one was yelling or crying. There was just silence and the dark. Yumi heard the faint sound of carolers in the background. She smiled. It had been a very long time sense the house had been quiet. Yumi stood there enjoying the Christmas setting; carolers in the background, the smell of pine from the candles, and Christmas tree. She dropped her towel and stood for another moment staring into the mirror. Her belly had grown a lot in the last month. Two more months and she'd have her baby girl. She and Odd had decided to call her Vada. Vada Lee Ann. Yumi frowned. She loved Odd, but she felt so guilty for leaving Ulrich. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it was just that she loved him in a way different from the way Ulrich loved her. Ulrich was her friend, and she loved him as nothing more than a brother. He had been so angry when they broke up. He had disappeared after finding out about Yumi, Odd, and the baby. No one had seen Ulrich in two weeks his mother and father were worried sick, and the police had searched non stop, but still, there was no trace of him.

Yumi took one last look at her bare and swollen belly before dressing for bed. She walked to her and Odd's room enjoying how warm the carpet felt on her feet. She was so thankful that her mother and father had decided to allow Odd to move in with them. It had been hard enough for them to accept that Yumi was pregnant, and wasn't aborting, or putting the baby up for adoption. Yumi stopped only a few feet away from her bedroom. Something was out of place. Yumi noticed that the motion activated light on the front porch shone through the window. She turned towards her parents' room, to find their door shut, and no light coming from beneath the door.

"That's strange." Yumi said aloud.

Her parents rarely shut their door at night, and even if they did you could always see her mothers reading light glowing from under the door. Yumi tried to ignore this, thinking that maybe her mother had remembered to turn off her reading light, and that maybe they had kept the door shut for personal reasons…

Yumi let out a laugh at this thought, and continued to her room. As she entered the bedroom, the sound of a gunshot came from her parents' room, then the sound of her mother screaming and another shot. Yumi's knees buckled underneath the weight of her shock and fear. As her head cleared she tried to stand, but was pushed back to the ground by an unknown force.

"Why Yumi; it's been awhile. Two weeks I think…"

Yumi recognized the voice at once.

"Ulrich?" She asked trying to stand up again.

"Yes dear? Oh I'm sorry. Would you like to get up?" He didn't wait for an answer. Yumi felt him jerk her up by her hair.

"Ah!" She had screamed a little louder than needed, but she was trying to wake Odd.

"I'm sorry dear, did that hurt?" He asked smoothing her hair down.

Yumi felt tears begin to sting her cheeks.

"Yumi darling don't cry. I mean you don't have your parents, or preasous Odd anymore. But you've got me." Ulrich said, petting Yumi's head.

Yumi ripped herself out of his grip and ran into her room. But Ulrich was there before she got a chance to shut the door.

"Odd! Odd! Wake up! Help me!" Yumi yelled for her boyfriend while backing away from Ulrich.

"Oh Yumi; it seems your prince won't wake up." Ulrich said walking around to where Odd lay. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"I wonder why…" Ulrich said with nothing but hate in his voice.

"Oh my God!" Yumi backed away with tears now pouring down her cheeks. It was like a vision from a horror film. The sheets and pillow beneath Odd were soaked with blood, along with his chest and…

"It's very messy I know, but Odd put up a bigger fight than I thought he would. The first time, I didn't cut quite deep enough. The second, a missed his neck, and nicked his shoulder. But you know what they say…" Ulrich threw Odd's lifeless body back to its place on the bed.

"…Third time's the charm." He finished his sentence with a nauseating grin.

Yumi continued to back away, until she touched the wall. Ulrich smiled and reached for Yumi. She jerked away, and turned to face the wall. Ulrich placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yumi, it's okay. We don't have to stay here. We can move away and forget that this ever happened. You and me…" Ulrich slid his arms around Yumi's waist. He let his hand rest there for a moment before taking it away, and slapping Yumi. She hit the ground and lay there until Ulrich, once again, pulled her up by her hair. He let her stand for only a second, before hitting her again; only this time in the belly.

"Like I said, you and I can live happily ever after. There's just a seven month along problem that I need to deal with first. Yumi stood and begged Ulrich to stop.

"No, no. Ulrich, we can...We can still live happily, even with the baby. We'll just pre…pretend like it's yours." Yumi tried to smile and stop crying. She walked towards Ulrich and placed a hand on his chest.

"Yumi…" Ulrich smiled and again wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You should know better than to tell fibs." He said, pushing Yumi to the ground, for a third time. He pushed her face to the floor.

"Yumi, we could've been happy. I would have taken care of you. I would have been able to support you. You had Me, my Heart, and my Love. But you gave it up; and for what? The life of a 16 year old unwed, mother. I think you would've been better off with me." Ulrich removed his hand from the back of Yumi's head for only a second, and then pulled her to her knees.

She felt a soft fabric tighten around her neck.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but you did this to yourself." Ulrich said.

As the darkness wrapped around her, Yumi listened to the fading voices of the Christmas carolers.

_Silent Night,_

_Holey Night._

_All is calm,_

_All is bright._

Ok, um guys I really hope ya'll enjoyed that. And remember I WANT to hear what you have to say. Be it good or bad. So plleeeaaase review! Thanx, buh bye!


End file.
